The Wings of fire court!
by The mega yveltal
Summary: What happens when you stick the dragonets of destiny, interesting and loyal side characters, and villainous villains into a courtroom? Absolute chaos; that's what! Rated K for humor and swordfish fights. One-shot.


**Mega: Heeeey! Hello and welcome to my new story!**

 **(Crowd yells in excitement)**

 ***Para jumps onto her shoulder as dusty enters with a new person***

 **Mega: This, my followers of the darkness, is my very awesome friend Marine! Please welcome him!**

 **(Audience applauds loudly as Marine laughs)**

 **Marine: Great to be here!**

 **Dusty: So, I understand from the title that this is a trial-sort-of-story, isn't it?**

 **Marine: Wait, is it going to be serious?**

 **Para: Uhhh, Marine...This is Mega were talking about...**

 **Dusty: I Highly doubt its going to be serious.**

 **Marine: Whew! Just making sure!**

 **Mega: Yup! I decided to go with a bit of humor on this one, and it is a one-shot, But a very, very, VERY long one. Haha, get it? Long shot? One shot? Anyone?**

 **(Crowd is quiet)**

 **Mega:...I will pretend I didn't say anything. SO! PARA!**

 **Para: Ok! *Purrs* This story is basically putting the dragons from the wings of fire series in a trial and court situation. EVERY main OR main supporting dragon from the series will be either pleading or accusing. There are also the lawyers, the jury, and , of course, the judge. The judge will change as the one shot goes on, every line means that the specific trial has ended, and a new one has began to take place.**

 **Marine: Wow, Para, that was a lot of...**

 **Dusty: Talking...COOL!**

 **Para: I know right?**

 **Mega: OH! Just to mention a change in the future that will be happening! From now in, I am going to only have three others on the set with me. The rest will be in another story. So, Twig and Kitty are helping me host fire versus fire, Para, Marine, and Dusty will help me host the wings of fire court. They will all host wings of light, dawn of chaos at some point, and for the final four series...well, I'll figure that out when the time comes.**

 **Para: Shall we?**

 **Dusty: Wait,*Whispers loudly* is it time?**

 **Marine: What am I missing here? Hello?**

 ***The other three have seemed to vanish off the set, leaving Marine slightly confused. The audience chuckles.***

 **Marine: Um, OK THEN. Where was I? Oh yeah...Anyways, Uh, yeah, so we hope you enjoy the new, and totally cool, WINGS OF FIRE COU-**

 **Marine: WHAT IS THIS MADNESS?**

 *** Streamers, balloons, cake pieces, cupcakes, cookies, flowers, rainbows, mini spaceships, tiny ships, cat treats, dragon scales, confetti, pinecones, Tiny flying turtles, Mini kiwis, Papayas, macaroons, Chocolate bars, dragonfruit, Venus, Saturn, jupitar, a few pieces of pluto, army guns, and Dusty, Para, and Mega all come flying down from the ceiling.** *****

 **All: WELCOME MARINE!WHOOOOOOOOOOO!  
**

 **Marine: *Covered with stuff* Thanks! *Bites one of the cupcakes, that landed on his face* Mmmmmm, this is pretty good!**

 ***All of them laugh as the audience applauds.***

 **Mega: *Nudges Marine*, So, how about finishing what you started?**

 **Marine: Really? Ok, I- Uh-I mean... cool.**

 ***Clears throat***

 **Marine: We hope you enjoy...**

 **All: THE WINGS OF FIRE COURT!**

 **Mega ONWARDS! INTO THE UNKNOWN!**

 **Dusty: None of us own wings of fire sadly, but we can still write about it! :D**

* * *

 **Trial one:**

"ORDER IN THE COURT!" Roared Tsunami, sitting in the judge's chair. The dragons in the audience shuffled around uncomftrablly. Sitting in the jury were moray, auklet, pike, turtle, and three of tsunami's other brothers and five other seawings. The audience was made up of many other species though.

"Now, this trial is now in session." Tsunami smacked her large tail on the huge desk and glared at the whole lot, making every dragon lower their gaze. She cleared her throat.

"I call the accuser and the accused to the stand." She yelled, making every dragon flinch.

Anemone shakily stepped up to the accused stand, while her mother, Queen Cora, took the accuser. Coral gave sharp glares at her daughter, and Anemone looked away in guilt.

"Now," Tsunami started, " I ask that the vict- erm, I mean, _accuser,_ to take the stand. Explain."

Coral stepped up to where her daughter sat all high and mighty, and began to make her statement.

"Your honor, I accuse My daughter anemone of successful murde-"

" I DEMAND A DEFENCIVE STATEMENT!" Yelled a voice, coming from the defendant's place. Riptide stepped up beside Anemone. He had the face of I-hve-been-waiting-my-whole-life-for-this-moment face.

"Alright, defendant, please speak your proof." Even though it was court, she couldn't help but give him a secret grin. She knew he would side with her sister.

"B-But what about my statement?" Coral interjected. Tsunami lowered her eyes at her mother.

"Well, I AM the judge, so what I say, goes. You were saying-?" She gestured to riptide to continue when another voice, much more sharp and eveler, snapped from Coral's side.

"THAT IS UNJUST!" Roared shark, slamming his talons on the desk. " The accuser must finish her statement before the guilty-"

"I haven't said she was guilty, so therefore it is up to my decision-"

Riptide intervened loudly. "AS I WAS SAYING-"

"NOW LISTEN HERE, YOU LITTLE-" Shark picked up a swordfish and smacked Riptide on the side of the head with it.

"Hey! Not fair!" Riptide yelled back, picking up another swordfish and smacking Shark on the face with it. The two began engaged in a sword-fish fight, and the jury too began to get restless.

"Guilty!" Called out moray.

"INNOCENT!" Yelled back her brothers.

"Guilty!"

"INNOCENT!"

"GUILTY!

"INNOCENT!"

"Order! I SAID ORDER!" Yelled Tsunami, but the others were too loud too hear her.

"QUIET!" She tried again, only to have her voice be drowned out by the fighting dragons.

"SHUT THE SEAWING UP!" Her voice thundered through the hall followed by the most violent tail smack on the desk ever, it was so hard the whole room shook. In fact, Riptide had his talons fastened around Shark's snout, and vice versa.

"I did NOT mean LITTERALLY." Her angry tone washed over, and the two let go of each other immediately, Glaring at the other until Tsunami stared them down. How intimidating she must have been! Tsunami liked it, she liked it a lot. but now was not the time.

"Now," Began Tsunami, "It seems that we have an equal (Somewhat) vote on both sides. I ask that evidence found against Anemone should be presented on my desk. NOW."

Shark stepped up and placed a spear down on the desk in front of Tsunami. She winced. It Was the one that killed Whirlpool.

"This," He said in his oily tone, "Is the spear that killed the vic-"

"He was annoying. End of story." Riptide yelled, throwing a stone at Shark's head. He and the defendant soon began dueling; this time with trout; smacking each other with no dignity into the face with the slimy fish. Anemone looked in amusement as Coral looked in horror.

"ORDER!" Yelled Tsunami, finally having enough. She roared so loudly and jumped into the fighting herself. All the seawings were quareling, inclusing Tsunami; who was part-way through shoving a salmon down Sharks throut.

Finally, everything turned to chaos. Rocks tumbled down from the ceiling, anemone and coral had left, one running in glee, the other in terror. Everyone was running around maniacly, that is, until an "Incident" sent Shark flying through the roof.

Now, everything was demolished. Rubble was pilled everywhere, and everyone but Tsunami and Riptide had left.

"Well... I think...that went... pretty well actually." Stated Riptide, only to have his head smacked down with Tsunami's tail.

"Ouch!" He yelped, only to be looking into Tsunami's rage-filled face.

" I...am...NEVER...doing...that...EVER...AGAIN."

And with that, the judge left the courtroom.

* * *

 **Trial two:**

"Um, Hello? Uhh...oh! Order!"

Sunny's voice was barley heard over the noise of chatting dragons. She took a deep breath and asked again.

"Hello? Order in the court?"

Everyone finally heard the sandwing and sat down. Sunny looked around nervously.

"Um, yes. So we are here, thanks for coming-"

"Come on! Get going!"

"Uh," Stammered Sunny, who was very nervous around all these dragons. "Could the accused and the accuser come here please?"

Tsunami stepped forward, and the ghost of gill stood at the accuser.

"So, um, yes, let's uhh..." Sunny trailed off.

"I was killed by my own kin, was that fair?" Said gill, loud enough to be heard.

"Well, I guess not..." Trailled of Sunny, who was interjected by Tsunami.

"I didn't even KNOW you were my dad! How could I have lived to fuffil my destiny If you killed me?"

"Well, she has a point..."

"Um..Excuse me-" Sunny piped up.

"I thought you'd know better than that!"

"Please, calm down-" She tried again.

"Well, if I HAD stayed and learned manners, I would have died!"

"Stop arguing!" Sunny burst out, shaking.

"Tsunami..." He floated over to Tsunami. He looked down on her dramatically.

"Tsunami... **"**

 **"I am your father."**

He said loudly. Everyone fell silent for not even a milisecongd before Tsunami retorted.

"I know dad."

* * *

 **Trial three;**

"Order! Hey! Order!" Called out Clay, desperately trying to keep everything under control.

Peril sat looking up at him starry-eyed, and glaring at any of the fangirls who sighed up at the mudwing, who was rapping his tail on the judge's desk.

In fact, Peril was standing at the accused station; but it was linned with stone as NOT to catch anything on fire.

Clay coughed for attention. Everyone turned to face him. He began to speak in the same lovable, adorable way that made Peril want to hug him and never let him go.

"May the accuser come forth. Please." He added nervously. Peril giggled a bit. He was adorable saying that.

Many dragons looked in nervousness as Scarlet entered wearing a straightjacket; guided skittishly by some skywings who looked about ready to run away at a moment's notice.

"Well, isn't it a bit rude to lock up your Accuser?" She said plainly at Clay, who ignored her.

" Ok, so were going to start the tria-Glory, would you quit mocking Scarlet?" The rainwing was silently imitating Scarlet, who was starting to rant and rage.

"I Say! Does SHE REAALY have to be here?" She yelled, no, roared at Clay. Clay shrugged.

" She was a "Victem", so to speak. Now, defendant for the acusser? Council?"

No one stepped up.

"Aw come on," Said Scarlet in her in the most innocent voice she could muster, " Wouldn't _someone_ want to defend me?" She batted her eyelashes, which made Tsunami snort and Glory snicker in amusement.

"QUIET, SEAWING!" Roared Scarlet, suddenly thrashing about in the straightjacket. Some skywing guards raced over to pin her down as she swore and raved at the jury, who were either turned away or trying hard not to laugh.

"Ummm, Ok, while that's getting settled, why don't we move onto Peril's Defence." Queen Tourmaline AKA Ruby stepped up, with Cliff on her heels.

"Is it OK he's here? I mean, he wouldn't go without me..." Ruby trailed off, looking down at her son, who in turn had his happy eyes locked on Peril. His un-escaping eyes made her slightly nervous, But at least she had a defendant.

"Your honor, It's my pleasure to-"

"HOLD IT!" Screeched Scarlet, pointing at herself. "What about me?"

"Hmm," Clay said, tapping his claws on the desk.

"Well...As much as I hate to admit it, were at a loss, we need both defendants to be here in order for the trial to take place..."

"What does that mean?" Peril asked, her eyes glued on the love of her life. He looked glumly at the jury, peril, and at the rest of the court.

"I'm afraid...we need to postpone this trial until Scarlet get's a Defendant."

"YESSSSSS! TAKE THAT SUCKERS!" Cheered Scarlet, shrieking in joy. The rest of the court sighed as the guards escorted Scarlet out of the room, who had been swearing at the jury.

Peril looked at clay, about to tell him he did the right ting, when he smacked his head on the desk and groaned.

* * *

 **Trial four;**

"Order, order please!" Yelled Glory as the rainwings (And the other tribes) took their seats. This was going to be a very interesting trial, hey all knew. Looking smugly at the judge, and finally with the jurys attention, Glory called the trial to order.

"Thank you, so, can we have the accused and the accuser step forth please?" She asked it so smoothly, so calmly, that it impressed the audience. Maybe they would finally get through one trial today.

Princess Blaze stepped up to the accuser podium, while Deathbringer stepped up calmly to the accused station. The audience did a little "Ohhhhhh!"

Oh yes, this was going to be _very_ exciting.

"Now, may the defendants step up." She asked again in her dignified way.

A sandwing stepped up beside Blaze, while Deathbringer shrugged. Glory face palmed.

"Well, it's OK, he's his own defendant, right?" Blaze asked, the gold on her scales gleaming. Deathbringer nodded eagerly, not wanting to postpone his trial the same way Scarlet's had.

Glory sighed. "I guess it's alright, because he isn't insane like she was...Alright."

Deathbringer sat up , looking at Glory.

"Your honor, I was asked to do a job, one that was essential to my life. Why wouldn't I carry out the task If it was too keep someone from harm? Even myself?"

Glory frowned at her desk, only to be interrupted by Blaze.

"But, It wasn't right! Killing me, of everyone! The one who everyone loves and cares for!" She did a dramatic pose, getting an eyeball roll from Glory. She snapped into attention and continued.

"Besides, it's not OK for him to kill me. I'm waaaaaay to awesome."

She did a scale-flip as Gory stared at her desk before turning to Deathbringer.

"She does have a point, Deathbringer. You DID try to kill her, after all." The words tasted bitter and vile coming out of her mouth as Blaze giggled with glee.

"But I-" Started Deathbringer.

"No." Said Glory, her scales in rippling colors.

"But It wa-"

"NO."

The crowd shuffled aroung excitedly, wondering what would happen next.

"Don't make me do this..." Deathbringer said, his eyes falling serious. Dragons were stunned as Glory readied herself for a physical attack, like a lunge or an attack.

"Don't make me use..." He whispered in a low voice, "My secret weapon."

Dragons everywhere gasped, even though they had no clue what it was. An over-dramatic rainwing fainted, and Glory looked Deathbringer right in the eyes.

She slouldnt have done that.

Because no one, and I mean no one.

Could have predicted what he did.

"Glory..."

He gave her big puppy eyes.

No one could withstand the puppy eyes.

Not even Blaze.

Not even Tsunami.

Not even Scarlet.

Not even Glory.

She twitched a bit.

Deathbringer increased the eyes.

She twitched, about to say something, but restrained.

He increased it even more.

She clamped her mouth shut.

More still.

She gulped, before finally yelling out.

"INNOCENT!"

As the dragons either cheered or slightly groaned, Deathbringer gave her a toothy smile, while Glory looked away from him in embarrassment.

Blaze left in a dramatic flare, saying on how she should have won, because she was more awesome than him.

* * *

 **Trial five;**

"Ahem." Coughed Starflight. "Order."

The court sat down very formally, to the extent of which some of the dragons were snickering on how stern this was.

Actually, the better term for it was formal. Not stern.

Starflight cleared his throat. "Now, please step forward."

An unknwn sandwing and rainwing stepped up, glaring at each other.

"Now," Starflight started,

"AS it sais here in the charter-"

"What's a charter?" Yelled an audience member. Starflight cringed.

"It's basically a sort of outline to the rules."

"What rules?"

"Can I please continue?"

He coughed for attention as the mumbling crowd turned to him.

"Thank you. Again, here in the charter, the charter of phyrrea to be exact, It specifically stated that in section 344, paragraph 36, line 111,006 in the LAWS OF

VENOM SPITTING;

Section aC, line 45; No venom must be sprayed at another dragon of phyrrea. There is an exception to this rule however, or should I say law, by the way is a main rule

we need to follow. Again, we need to be kept concise of and what

to follow, as demonstrated in section 779, paragraph 99, line 5507, 3886 in the LAWS OF JUST DEFENCE AND JUSTIFIED ATTACKS; Section dE, line 303) If another dragon is

attempting to pose an attack on another and carries out this plan, the victim can use any defence only means to keep themselves safe,

however, this is also restricted

by section 731, paragraph 72, line 57,6002 in LAWS OF FORCE AND/ OR DEFENCIVE ATTACK USAGE; Section fB, line 19) The dragon under attack may only use

the limit of power whenever attacked in an

offensive and potentially harming way, therefore restricting the usage of venom to direct scales, direct fire, or any form of

potential murder, which is again shown in section 402, pharagraph 997, line 1,964,2285

in LAWS OF MURDEROSE MURDERS; Section gA, Line 935) Murder is not

permitted in any form whatsoever, not matter cause, jealousy, or any form of hatred. Only kills are allowed when a royal daughter or niece challenges her mother

and/or

aunt for the throne, which again is shown in section...hey, where'd everyone go?"

By the time he had reached the first quarter of the speech, everyone had already left.

* * *

 **Mega: OMG! LOLOLOLOLOLLLLLLL!**

 **Marine: *Still has a cupcake on his face* HAHAHA! Now THAT was great.**

 **Dusty: I liked Tsunami's and Glory's. And poor Starflight.**

 **Para: Haha~ I liked it! Funny! Yay!**

 **Mega: Thanks to all my lovely, beautiful, adoring, and absolutely smashing readers and audiences for watching/reading this! You have made my day!**

 **Para: Now, whadda ya say we...Wrap this up?**

 ***Grins evily as cats fly from the ceiling***

 **Mega: LOOK OUT! INCOMING!**

 **(The cast and audience are now buried beneath the cats, when Dusty pops up)**

 **Dusty: THANK YOU, AND HAVE A GOOD NIGHT! OR MORNING! OR AFTERNOON! OR SPACE ALIENS!**

 **WHAT?**

 **Meh, I don't know. Anyways...KITTYS! YAYYYYY!**

 **(Vanishes beneath the cats.)**


End file.
